Langage de Mort
by lylio1
Summary: duo est dans le coma , wufei raconte


Email.LyLio71@hotmail.com

Disclaimer : bon je les veux pas !!! Sérieux ! je veux juste une mèche de leurs cheveux  ( ou quelques cellules suis pas exigeante)  pour les cloner et les offrir aux fikeuses 

**Béta**** sur ce coup Hat 'chan Barton :** C'est finiiiiiiiii !!! Et la correction aussi !!!!!!!!!!!! Hat'chan qui adore cette fic trop kawaiiiiiiiii ^^

Note ceci est le cadeau d'anniv a Onna Heera et influence mimiyuyenne   donc happy end (soupir)^^

Langage de mort

Il était dans son lit, seulement ce n'était pas la nuit, il ne faisait pas non plus une énième grasse matinée pourtant il était dans une sorte de sommeil. Oui, il avait le visage aussi serein que lorsqu'il dormait 

Inspirant  un bon coup, Wufei se dirigea dans la chambre d'hôpital qui était celle de Duo Maxwell depuis plus d'un mois. Il était dans le coma, les seuls indicateurs dénonçant qu'il était encore en vie étaient des bips-bips impersonnels et froids. La décoration, spartiate et blanche, trop blanche, les murs, les rideaux, les draps, ses vêtements et même la tunique de Wufei. Tout était assorti de ce blanc morbide.

Duo lui respirait sans encombre pour le moment, il n'avait besoin d'aucune assistance pour le moment… Les médecins de la base avait dit au Chinois qu'il pouvait l'entendre alors il se faisait un devoir de venir chaque jour.

S'asseyant au plus près du lit du malade, il le releva à l'aide de la commande pour que Duo et lui soient à la même hauteur. Comme tous les jours il commença à lui parler :

_Bonjour Maxwell, on est lundi et il est quatorze heures. Tu es à l'infirmerie de la base de San Remo en Italie. Ne t'inquiète pas, Winner et Barton surveillent que Yui ne  s'autodétruise pas. Il va venir demain, il t'apportera un de tes CD à écouter, je crois. Il revient ce soir de mission. Winner viendra un peu plus tard même s'il ne le dit pas je sais qu'il utilisera son empathie pour que tu te réveilles…

Barton lui est en attente d'une nouvelle mission de courte durée. Hier matin en faisant mon footing, vu que je cours sans penser à autre chose, je me suis retrouver sur le marché… J'ai fait les courses… pour la semaine !!! T'imagines ? J'ai fait un boulot d'onna… mais ça en valait la peine. Barton nous a fait une omelette aux girolles et si je continue mes courses, on aura tous les jours des repas cuisinés par lui et crois-moi ça vaut le coup. 

Le jardin continue de fleurir et on a pu récolter certains fruits. Des coings surtout, Barton nous les a fait salés. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait les faire comme ça et c'était nouveau… pas foncièrement mauvais mais différent. Il avait réquisitionné Winner pour les éplucher, je ne le connaissais pas aussi sadique, c'est une torture à éplucher !!  Ca colle pire que Réléna à Heero (j'adore Réléna…c'est vrai en plus … ) 

A part ça, je ne sais pas si l'été va finir un jour, on est déjà fin septembre et il fait encore des températures caniculaires. Oh !! Rassures-toi pour Deathscythe,  Heero n'arrête pas de le bichonner pire qu'avec Wing… C'est sûrement sa manière à lui de montrer que ta présence lui manque, à nous tous d'ailleurs. Mais nous sommes des survivants, alors à défaut nous faisons ce que la vie nous a enseigné… survivre. 

Hier soir, on a vu un reportage sur Venise, c'est vraiment une cité de toute beauté, tu sais. Quand tu seras sur pied… et si tu le veux bien… on ira faire un tour, en plein carnaval comme ça on pourra s'amuser et passer inaperçus _ si c'est possible pour toi, Maxwell_ sinon la blessure de Barton cicatrise plus vite que prévu, il pourra se resservir de son pouce 

Je crois que c'est tout ce qui c'est passé hier… ah !! Oui, je vais bien…_ mais tu me tues chaque jour un peu plus à être loin de moi, _pensa-t-il. 

Il s'apprêta à se lever, repartir vers la planque, comme les trente autres jours depuis son coma. Départ uniquement salué par les bips impersonnels qui veillait à ce que les constantes de l'Américain restent stables. Mais avant de repartir, comme mû par une envie subite, Wufei revint près du corps du pilote 02, il mit sa main dans celle du comateux et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du malade. 

_N'oublie pas Duo… N'oublie jamais… Je t'aime encore… toujours… 

Il se releva prestement et se retourna pour sortir mais cette fois-ci les bips  s'affolèrent. Il ordonna aux médecins et infirmières de venir. Duo se réveillait. Il se rapprocha du châtain une nouvelle fois, remit sa main dans la sienne, main qui se referma, et se serra autours de ses doigts. Fort surpris et émerveillé, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour réaliser. Il imita le geste encore inconscient de l'alité : il étreignit avec force la main de Duo, le même qui l'instant d'après plissait les paupières et tentait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Wu ?

_ Bonjour duo 

C'est finiiiiiiiii !!! 

Rassurez vous je demande pas de reviews


End file.
